


【投齐所豪】威廉伍克街尾的杂货店

by xuefei1999



Series: 威廉伍克街尾的杂货店 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuefei1999/pseuds/xuefei1999
Summary: ·二十世纪初时间段的唐人街paro·高H/有路人x7·即使是在H文里也政治不正确到离谱既然要互相救赎，那就要做一些配得上救赎的恶
Relationships: 任豪/张颜齐, 路人/张颜齐
Series: 威廉伍克街尾的杂货店 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638136
Kudos: 10





	【投齐所豪】威廉伍克街尾的杂货店

1 威廉伍克街

该怎么给你描述圣德里亚港，它真的是一个很差的港口，汛期的时候河水要冲烂市镇上搭了一遍又一遍的道路；军舰和轮船没办法在这里停泊；枯水期的驳船总会卡在泥泞中，人们不得不一边用撑杆撬动掉漆皮的老船，一边大声咒骂；南方需要出口棉花的农场主讨厌这个地方，北方需要进口纽扣和钉子的工厂主也讨厌这个地方。

天气晴的时候，偶尔有几条吐黑烟的破败渔船往海里去，码头总有一个得痨病的老人，穿着破破烂烂的棉衬衫和背带裤，一边正他线织的帽子一边感叹“这些是湖船呀，这三条都是湖船。”

但就像其他生长在这个新生土地上城市中的姊妹一样，圣德里亚港也有唐人街，街巷约莫九尺宽，野蛮生长的熟食水果小吃铺子支在街道上让它可过人和马车的地方只余七八，和那些在街口宽宽敞敞收动物毛皮卖猎枪枪药的鬼佬摊子不同，这些华人开的铺子喜欢摩肩接踵的缩在一起，仿佛这么做能让他们从同胞之中获得某种安全感。但就这些铺子被挥棒子的鬼佬警察和那些喝多了酒连礼帽都戴不上的醉鬼们砸毁的次数来说，这种拥挤显然是毫无意义的。

唐人街的尽头连着另一条街，叫威廉伍克街，街上都是做正经营生的洋人开的，牙医诊所，缩在酒馆里的理发店，照相馆，卖法国蕾丝胸衣和英国绵裙衬的女装店，不一而足。和拐过去的中药铺、洗衣房、茶楼——还有不挂招牌的妓馆形成某种和谐的对立——一面是洁净一面是肮脏，一面是规划有序，一面是随意混淆，一面是面冲着未来的西方世界，另一侧，则是冲着古老过去的神秘东方。

任豪在赁店面的时候也在考虑这个问题，他既希望自己的店铺是整洁、现代的，但又从心底里不愿里和他的同胞们分隔开来，即使他在邮轮的普通客舱里吃着船上提供的烤面包和黄油来到这个国家时，他的同胞们正在不知名的退役军舰的仓底靠啃马铃薯皮过活。但作为无辜的无知者，他心底抱有一丝对归属感的隐秘冲动并不值得谴责。

威廉伍克街街尾就有这么个可以满足他这种冲动的门脸儿——它既是威廉伍克街规划得整整齐齐的一部分，又紧紧贴着唐人街的楼。更好的是，门脸儿的房东是早来圣德里克港的华人，父亲是第一批拿到铁路工会补偿的华工，祖上虽然是福建的，但英语远比国语说的好，房东总是对任豪笑脸相迎，虽然他不知道哈德利教会学院的学生为什么不在城区谋一份体面的工作，而要来这个破烂的镇子上自己讨营生，但面对着钱，没有人能抑制自己的笑容和好心情。

当任豪双手插兜看着工人帮他把所有货架都装好，柳条箱子一个一个清出屋子的时候，心中自然生出一种对面新生活的快活时，一旁的房东忽然问他，他到底打算卖点什么。

任豪有点慌乱的把手从暗色条纹的城镇裤的绢插袋里拿出来，点了点放在将要成为收银台的桌面上的本子。

“罐头，很多罐头，豌豆的、桃子的，还有酒，私酒，不会摆在明面上，枪，很多枪，猎枪、手枪，各种型号的子弹，医疗用品——还有......”

“还有什么？”

“古董。”

“古董，手工艺品，教会学院的仓库里清出一堆没有用的东西，都是传教士带回来的，曼谷的一组照片、原住民的骨矛、南美洲黑曜石匕首——还有一些残品瓷器，我之前都不知道学校里有瓷器。”

“听起来像一个‘杂货’店。”

任豪点点头，他也不知道这是一个什么店，但既然房东这么说，那就是一个杂货店吧，他也没有任何理由去反驳，事实上，他希望这里可以随意一些，自由一些，最起码，得比它的主人自由。

所以当糖果、面粉各种闪亮亮的罐头和那些陈旧的老东西一并填满屋子时，任豪非常满足，满足或者说欣慰，他一边点头一边环顾被物填满的屋子，平生里第一次有了自己掌握自己未来的实感。那些远渡重洋、教会学校里的孤独、陌生的字符、就连宗祠里那些鸦色缎子马褂们都一并被打消了，这是一段新的故事，任豪告诉自己，有盼头的那种。

他正想着，店里的门吱呀呀地开了，他崭新故事里的新角色就这么登场。


End file.
